Changing Me
by ilovealexrider
Summary: Sequel to 'Shutting Me Up'. After the events at Alice's party the big day has finally come for Edward and Bella. Will the wedding go of without a hitch? BSxEC
1. Beginnings

_Here as promised is the sequel to 'Shutting Me Up'. Sorry about the delay - I've had exams and an illness._

_Enjoy,_

_ilovealexrider

* * *

_

Chapter One-Beginnings

I woke up and found Edward's face smiling down at me. "Good morning" I mumbled.

"Good morning" He started to frown. "Are you still worried about Rosalie?"

"Why would you say that?"

"You talked again, about Rose." Why does he always have to listen to me?

"Oh" I wanted her to like me and want me in the family. Suddenly I knew how to do it.

"A bridesmaid"

"What?" I loved his puzzled face.

"I can make Rose a bridesmaid along with Alice and Angela"

Alice rushed into the room. "Yay! I knew this would happen eventually"

Edward smiled. "That does happen when you see the future"

"You shush. Bella I've already told Rose – she's agreed but isn't ecstatic and I already have another dress – we need to go"

"Ok" I was a little scared.

"Oh and you will need to get another best man Edward there has to be an even number. See you!" She dragged me from the room.

Angela and Rosalie were sitting in the porche when we reached the garden. Alice put a suitcase in the boot which looked suspiciously filled with cosmetics. I had to let Alice have some fun; she was only going to play wedding Barbie once, I wasn't going through this again. I got in the front seat. "You excited Bella?" Angela was smiling and pink in the face.

"Yes" I was starting to worry. So many people were against our marriage.

Rosalie leaned forward. "If you have doubts we can go back"

"No, no doubts" Alice leant on the pedal and we sped off towards the hotel.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it, if you have any ideas or comments please review. If I receive 5 reviews tonight I'll update tonight._

_Bye,_

_ilovealexrider_


	2. Dressing Up

_Heres the next chapter which is dedicated to DefineNormal140. I hope she enjoys it more than the last one._

_Enjoy, _

_ilovealexrider_

* * *

Chapter Two-Dressing Up 

"_No, no doubts" Alice leant on the pedal and we sped off towards the hotel._

The gilded doors opened. Inside the latest luxury hotel, The Diamond, there was more hustle and bustle than the critics let on. We walked into the restaurant and took a table – Alice had arranged breakfast.

Waiters, in their smartly pressed suits rushed as delicately as they rushed to the tables. Their balance, like a gymnast, was helping them to serve the customers as quickly as possible. The aroma of bacon carried across the room from the delectable dishes to the patient patrons waiting for a table. For all the rushing around the restaurant was almost silent. Contempary music danced through the air. It was perfect for conversation but we all had too much on our minds to speak.

Prices here were astronomical but when inside it was obvious why – even the carpet held golden threads between the royal blue ones. The touch of the velvet tablecloths was like a kitten's breath. A closer look at the windows showed tiny swirling patterns on the glass to protect the VIPs who dined here; it made me feel like a fake. That would be a feeling I would have to get used to.

The people dining were also interesting. A young woman in a cerise dress sat alone at her table drowning her sorrows in plate after plate of caramel sundae. The sauce dripped off her spoon onto her lap spoiling the shimmering beauty but she didn't notice. It made me feel lucky to have Edward – not for the first time. A man and his witch of a wife sat near the window with the trapped husband gazed longingly at the freedom of the outside world. I was glad that married life wouldn't be like that for me and Edward.

Looking down I realised that mine and Angela's plates were empty – Alice and Rosalie had eaten nothing of course. That was also something I would miss when I was changed. But I mustn't think about that now – it was time to get ready.

We had the best suite in The Diamond. Amethyst walls and a lush plum carpet – it was gorgeous. The dresses hadn't arrived but a quick word from Alice soon brought them up.

The girls looked divine. They were all wearing the only contribution I had been allowed to make to the wedding. The high waisted crimson dress went down to the ankle in semi-pleats held in place by a narrow red belt. It was a classic design and not too expensive. The shoes matched and a ivory coloured pearl necklace set off the ensemble. Their hair was swept up in a bun. Here it was; the one drawback of having vampire bridesmaids. They would outshine me in every way.

I stepped out. Dressed up I felt like a fool. The lace adorning the bodice seemed unnecessary and the ivory floor length dress made me feel even clumsier. There was at least 3 foot of material at the back forming a train – how many actual dresses could be made from this? My hair was also swept up; there would be no escape from prying eyes today. However I could already feel tendrils slip down.

They seemed to stare for hours. "Oh Bella. You look stunning" Angela had thankfully broken the silence.

"Yeah you do" Rosalie said a little shocked.

"Edwards going to have a heart attack when he sees you" Alice smiled at me. "Just time for a touch up and then we better get a move on. I don't think Edward would appreciate us being late."

* * *

_Thanks for reading, please review._

_ilovealexrider_


	3. Worries and Objections

_Sorry for the late update, my hard drive died and I had to buy a new computer. Enjoy the chapter and please review! _

* * *

Chapter Three-Worries and Objections 

"_Edwards going to have a heart attack when he sees you" Alice smiled at me. "Just time for a touch up and then we better get a move on. I don't think Edward would appreciate us being late." _

Twenty minutes later I was starting to panic. What if Edward finally realised he could do better than me? The girls looked at me pitifully. I looked up to see Forks church towering over me.

I had approved pink roses in simple bunches and pale pink and white ribbons to adorn the aisle but I was sure that Alice would changed it like she did with the bouquet. I had picked pink daises but a massive bunch of pink roses with green ferns had appeared as if by magic.

My bridesmaids entered and I heard the gasps of the guests. I knew Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper would be walking down the aisle together but I had no idea who would be partnering Angela. Suddenly the music changed and Charlie was walking out to meet me.

"You still want to do this Bella? It's not too late you know" I know he was still worried that if Edward left me again I wouldn't be able to cope. I don't think he could deal with being a zombie again.

"I still want to"

"Ok" He seemed resigned.

The aisle seemed to be the length of several football pitches. I noticed Carlisle standing with Angela so it was obvious who Edward has chosen for his other best man. Everyone looked at me as if I appeared beautiful – as if. Mine and Edward's eyes met and he dazzled me. He was wearing a simple but effective black tuxedo with a blood red rose poking out from the buttonhole. As I hugged Charlie and started to climb the stairs he asked me if I was still sure. I ignored him. Edward took my hand and we started.

Half an hour later of hymns and prayers (of which Edward doesn't even believe in) we got to the important bit. "Before we continue is there anyone here who has an objection to this union?"

Five voices called out in unison, "I do!"

The objectors stood up as I spun around. Rosalie, Mike, Billy, Charlie and Jake were the objectors. I should have known.

"Let's calm down everyone, everyone can have their say" Trust Carlisle to calm everyone before any violence began. "You can all talk for as long as you want"

Edward grabbed my hand as if he was afraid we would be parted. "I want to go first!" Rosalie looked wild as she shook off Emmett's arm and strode towards the aisle. She had looked beautiful but now she appeared terrifying. "She can't marry my brother! She won't!"

"Why's that Rosalie?" I could tell that Carlisle was praying that she wouldn't leak the Cullen secret.

"I want her to stay as she is! She doesn't know what she's giving up!" Rosalie screamed. Most of the congregation looked around in confusion while the Cullens and the werewolves were shocked that she would come this close to spilling the great secret.

"We've talked about this and she knows Rosalie" Carlisle took a deep breath. "Do you want to go into a…" Rosalie then burst into tears.

"If I were her… She doesn't know…" Emmett took her back to her seat. Her reasons must stem from her wanting to be a human.

"I won't give up so easily! She wants to marry me!" Mike Newton was now striding up the aisle. What was he thinking? I thought I had made my lack of any feelings clear long ago. Edward eyes burned with hatred. Mine were full of fear. It was clear that Carlisle had made a mistake allowing everyone to speak their mind.

I decided it was time to set the record straight again. "I love Edward, Mike, not you. It's really time that you gave this up." Tears began to pour from Mike's eyes; he had gone bright red – had I finally found someone who managed to blush easier than myself?

"You don't want me?" I remember the last time I'd said that.

"No, not really." The tears ran down his face. Mike swiftly turned on his heel and ran from the church. Edward and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Billy was the next to thrust his opinion into the spotlight. "You're making a mistake Bella. You need to be with your own kind." That sure made everyone wonder what the hell was going on. Billy was sure trying his hardest to wreck my wedding and the Cullen's lives. I thought that he realised that I was safe after the battle with the newborns but I suppose some vendettas are hard to give up.

"I'm not, Billy, but thank you for your concern." I tried my best to calm the crowd that had been my guests. What must they be thinking? He slowly went back to his seat.

Seeing that Billy had failed to convince me Charlie decided to try. "What's this secret then? There's something going on. You aren't marrying him in till I know Bells." said Charlie, trying to be the perfect dad again.

"What secret?" I prayed that this question time would soon be over.

"The secret that all of you are trying so hard to protect, what is Edward an alien or something?" This was just too much. I burst into tears and buried my face in Edward's chest.

I whispered to him, "I just want to get married and go. Is that too much to ask Edward?" He stroked my hair and held me close.

"There is no secret Charlie, please let our wedding commence." Edward pleaded for me.

"This is insane, why are all of you ruining their day, you claim to love Bella but here you are hurting her on what's supposed to be the best day of her life." Alice was very angry for such a small person; she had worked very hard on this day.

That was when I ran out.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed, please review!_


	4. Kisses

_Hope you enjoy this chapter._

Chapter Four-Kisses

_That was when I ran out._

I found myself in the vestry. With so many people against the wedding was I truly making the right decision about the wedding and my future? I was making big decisions very quickly, giving up my family and my humanity. I knew I couldn't live properly without Edward. But would he still want me after running away?

I could feel my old insecurities coming back to me. It never made sense for him to love me – it definitely didn't now. What sort of girl would run out of her own wedding because she couldn't cope? I must look insane. The door swung open. I slowly looked around to find… Jake.

"What do you want?"

"Carlisle asked if anyone had something to say and I do. I don't want to upset you, I don't really have the energy. I just want to know if …"

"If what? If I want to be with you. The answers no. I'm sorry Jake."

"I just want to make sure again, before you do anything drastic"

"Drastic?"

"Changing."

"It's happening."

"I know, I know, a guy can try right."

The last time I spoke to Edward about Jake I promised to stop hurting everyone and I hadn't seen Jake for months… Hang on why was Jake even at my wedding?

As if he read my thoughts Jake spoke, "I know you don't really want me here but Edward asked me and I thought I should come to warn you at least one more time."

Edward, I should have known.

"I did want you here; I just don't want any more pain on either side." My explanation sounded stupid to me so god only knows how stupid it must have sounded to Jake.

"Look, this was a mistake, I'm going to go. I feel stupider than I went to your prom and tried to convince you then. Sorry." He turned to leave.

"No, stay. I want my best friend at the most important event of my life."

He smiled and I knew I was forgiven. "Alright". He opened the door for me and we walked out together.

Edward rushed towards me. "Are you alright?"

"I promised you that I'd never hurt again with this Jake stuff so yes I'm fine."

"Sure? You don't have to protect my feelings you know."

"Yes I'm fine."

"All five people have now had their say so the vicars come back to finish off, if you still want to. You can change your mind." What was he trying to do – did he want me to say I'd changed it? I decided to call his bluff.

"Of course I do." He took my hand and squeezed it. We walked quickly to the altar where the vicar was waiting for us.

The kindly old man smiled at me. "I take we are continuing, yes?"

"Yes" Edward answered for both of us. Us. We would never have to be apart again.

"I would like to take a moment to address the congregation. Never have I had so many objectors to a union. And never have I had a couple with such love for one another so I think that all of the objectors here have nothing to worry about – their love with help them through any problem that may arise." Sweet man – he obviously had no idea what dangers regularly collided with my daily life. "And I must add that the question that so many of you had answers for is actually for legal purposes e.g. if one of the couple was already married not for last minute proposals like in the movies. Thank you."

"So do you Bella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I looked into Edward's topaz eyes and prepared to be dazzled. After a few seconds his face looked troubled and I realised that I hadn't answered.

"Uh, yeah I do, I mean I do." I knew I'd mess up somewhere.

"And do you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen take Bella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

He smiled at me, "I do". I'm sure I heard several females (and maybe some men) swoon in the background.

"Then, at last, I now pronounce you man and wife. You make kiss the bride."

"With pleasure" Edward bent down and sweetly kissed me.

* * *

Reviews make me smile...

* * *


	5. Apologies

_Sorry that it's been so long - my gcses have started and revision takes up most of my time. As this is just a small chapter the next will follow..._Chapter Five-Apologies 

* * *

"_Then, at last, I now pronounce you man and wife. You make kiss the bride."_

"_With pleasure" Edward bent down and sweetly kissed me._

I thought I had approved a two hour reception at the local town hall but Alice 'surprised' us with an all night reception at the Lily Lake Country Club. After dinner Charlie sidled up to me.

"I'm sorry Bells, I didn't mean to ruin your day." He looked sheepish.

"You didn't. It just confirmed that Edward and I are meant to together." I tried to make him feel better but I'm not a good liar.

"Well I'm still sorry." He turned to go but Edward stopped him.

"You did nothing wrong, you were just protecting Bella." Edwards always been a much better liar than me.

"Thanks. You look after her."

"Of course." He slid his arm around me and we went to the dance floor. Our wedding song had of course been my lullaby. When I agreed to marry Edward I wasn't aware that **I** would be required to dance. It was a nightmare of course – I'm sure every bride trips in her wedding dance. Clinging to Edward was the only way I should even keep my balance. It got better after other guests danced, they weren't watching me.

I suffered six other apologies; one each from Mike's parents who said they never brought him up to be such a 'silly romantic', Rosalie (who had been forced by Emmett), Billy, Jake (again) and Jessica for flirting with my husband.

She hadn't even been subtle. While I was dancing with Charlie Edward had been ambushed near the men's room (What was she doing there?) and asked if he was sure he had picked the right girl. Edward had tried not to laugh but had not been successful. She ran to find me and apologise.

After suffering through seven hours of the hell Alice let us leave. Edward had booked a night in The Diamond for the night I had been looking forward to for a long time.

We arrived at a indecent hour but the doorman didn't care. I didn't either. I barely noticed the 17 stops on the lift or the many congratulations we received.

I only listened when Edward whispered that he loved me and only paid attention when he led me to the bed in our newly-wed suite.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed the next chapter should be up soon..._


	6. Changes

_Hey again, heres the final chapter._

* * *

Chapter Six-Changes

_I only listened when Edward whispered that he loved me and only paid attention when he led me to the bed in our newly-wed suite._

I slept late into the morning, awaking to find Edward staring at me. "I'm sorry; I just can't believe I got you to marry me."

"Ha, ha. Have you just been sitting there all night?"

"Yes" I remembered a saying that Jessica thought was cute, Find the Boy Who Will Stay Awake Just to Watch You Sleep. She wouldn't find it cute in this circumstance, especially because Edward can't sleep.

"Hurry up Edward" I said impatiently.

"Why?"

"We have stuff to do today remember. Like changing me."

* * *

_Please review: 1. Comments on the story and 2. Would you like a sequel to this to complete the triology?_

_Thanks for reading my story, hope to hear from you soon..._


End file.
